


One more night in the Darkness (vanitas x reader lemon)

by Animaster888



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Rape, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: You are a 12-year-old runaway who meets a 15-year-old, homeless Vanitas in the big city. together you struggle to survive against all odds.READ WARNINGS, TAGS, AND NOTES BEFORE READINGI AM USING THIS STORY TO GET OUT MY TRAUMA
Relationships: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. IMPORTANT NOTES

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm using this story to bleed out some past trauma. specifically my sexual traumas. I will not depict what happened to me exactly but know it's pretty fucked up. I'll put warnings in each chapter and mark off the specifically triggering subjects. please note that if you are triggered by the following, you should avoid the story entirely: child molestation, rape, underage sex, child abuse. If you decide to read on, thank you for listening to my story. if you click away, I will not hold it against you.

the character of Vanitas represents the hero I was searching for in those times.

this warning will appear before each chapter.

READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION

chapter 1 coming shortly


	2. runaway fears

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm using this story to bleed out some past trauma. specifically my sexual traumas. I will not depict what happened to me exactly but know it's pretty fucked up. I'll put warnings in each chapter and mark off the specifically triggering subjects. please note that if you are triggered by the following, you should avoid the story entirely: child molestation, rape, underage sex, child abuse. If you decide to read on, thank you for listening to my story. if you click away, I will not hold it against you.

You were 12-years-old the night you ran away from home. You were young and terrified but sick of the pain caused by your father. I won't go into details but, you ran for your life that night. You stopped in the big city. It was well after midnight. You were walking the streets when you realize you were being followed. You quickly duck into an alleyway to hide behind a dumpster. You are too busy watching your own back to notice the other two people in the alleyway until an older man in a suit walks past you quickly as he buttons his pants up. You turn around to see a boy squatting behind you. He wipes white stuff from his lip as he approaches you.

"Who are you?" he asks with glaring yellow eyes. You give him your name as you meet his gaze. He squats down next to you.   
"You ruined my sale." He says as he pulls out a switchblade and places it to your throat. "How are you gonna fix this?" the boy with hair as black as the night asks as you begin to cry. He looks you up and down as the tears fall. He then starts to chuckle.   
"Wh-whats so funny?" you pout at him.  
"You." he responds as he takes the knife away from your throat. "How old are you? five?" he laughs.  
"I...I'm twelve...." you murmur. The boy looks at you in shock for a moment as he pulls out a lighter to see you better.   
"Shit! you're just a kid! The hell are you doing out so late?!" he scolds you as you sniffle.  
"I ran away..." you say quietly.  
"Why?" he asks you, fully expecting for you to say something stupid but instead you swallow hard and utter these words...  
"Daddy killed mommy and if I didn't leave, I would have been next..."  
things get deathly silent in the alley. The silence is broken by the boy's sigh.  
"Follow me." he commands as he pulls you to your feet.  
"Why?" you ask.  
"because I'm going to give you a place to stay from now on." he says. Your eyes widen as you dry your tears.   
"But why?" you ask again.  
"Does it matter why? unless you want to die out here." he remarks.  
"No!" you scurry to his side in fear of being left behind.  
"Relax!" he rolls his eyes as he pets your head. "Oh, and I'm Vanitas. I'm fifteen if that makes you feel better that you aren't dealing with some old creep." Vanitas smiles at you as you reenter the lights of the city.  
You smile slightly as you wrap your arm around his. You were scared shitless up until a few minutes ago and now...you felt like things were gonna be ok just so long as you had someone who had your back.


	3. Home sweet hell

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm using this story to bleed out some past trauma. specifically my sexual traumas. I will not depict what happened to me exactly but know it's pretty fucked up. I'll put warnings in each chapter and mark off the specifically triggering subjects. please note that if you are triggered by the following, you should avoid the story entirely: child molestation, rape, underage sex, child abuse. If you decide to read on, thank you for listening to my story. if you click away, I will not hold it against you.

TW: drug mention, murder mention

Vanitas leads you to an abandoned auto shop.  
"Where are we?" you ask.  
"This is where we live." Vanitas responds.  
"We?" you question. Vanitas lifts the garage door just enough for you both to enter. Upon entering, you see a few other people there.   
"Who's this?" asks a girl with short black hair. The other two silver-haired boys turn away from their card game to look at you.   
"Just a runaway." says Vanitas as he shuts the door and walks over.  
"__________, this is Xion, Riku and Terranort." Van points at each respectively.   
"Great, another mouth to feed." Ter groans as he lays out another card.   
"Whatever, She's your responsibility." says Riku.  
Vanitas shrugs as he avoids looking at Xion as Xion notices you yawn.   
"Sleepy?" she asks. you nod as she takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom. It was just one of three offices that had a mattress and things to make it feel more like a bedroom, such as posters and things of that nature.  
"This is Van's room but since your his responsibility, you will be staying in his room." she explains as you lay down without argument. You were so exhausted you pass out before Xion can even cover you up.

You wake up the next afternoon to a growling. you open your eyes to see a black Doberman growling at you. You whimper and refuse to move until Van walks in.  
"Easy Cerberus, she's not food." he tells the dog as he sits next to you. Cerberus lays down as Vanitas hands you a sandwich.  
"Thank you." you whisper as he pulls another sandwich out of his pocket and starts eating. You sit quietly as you eat.  
"How did you sleep?" he asks.  
"Like a log." you giggle. He smirks as he takes a bite.  
***************************************************

As time progresses, you learn a few things about your new family. Ter, who was 17, shared the responsibility of making money for the group of you with Riku. The two sold drugs to bring in money for food and rent. Yes, rent...The guy who owned the auto shop threatened the lot of you and said he'd only let you all live there for $600 a month. It would have been more, but the place was a dump. Plus, Ter and Van were wanted for suspected murder. Vanitas also helped with rent and other things but you didn't know what he did when he left every weekend. All you knew was that when dawn came, he would return with at least $300 a night. Xion, like you, was a runaway. Since she had no record, other than for possession of marijuana, she would do all the shopping and legitimate matters. The three of them were just your average troubled teens trying to survive in a cruel world. 

After the six month mark, curiosity starts to get the best of you about Van.  
"Vanvan?" you ask him before he leaves on Saturday.  
"What do you want?" he replies as he makes sure he has everything.  
"Where are you going?" you ask.  
"Work," he says.  
"Work, where?" you tilt your head.  
"Don't worry. Just watch Cerberus for me, ok?" He pets your head before heading out. you pout in silence before making up your mind. After Xion passes out on the couch, you follow his emo ass to wherever it is he disappears to.


	4. A fucked up world

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm using this story to bleed out some past trauma. specifically my sexual traumas. I will not depict what happened to me exactly but know it's pretty fucked up. I'll put warnings in each chapter and mark off the specifically triggering subjects. please note that if you are triggered by the following, you should avoid the story entirely: child molestation, rape, underage sex, child abuse. If you decide to read on, thank you for listening to my story. if you click away, I will not hold it against you.

You carefully follow Vanitas to an apartment building. You watch him go in the elevator and count how many floors he goes up. You then follow in the opposite elevator. Once on the floor, you peek out to see him walking down to one of the apartments. He knocks on the door and a man in his forties opens the door. You watch as Van goes in. You scurry down to the room and put your ear to the door. You hear the two talk for a few minutes but you can't quite make out any words. You are about to give up when the door opens, causing you to jump out of your skin. The man held a bucket for ice in his hand and stares at you.   
"Why, what's your name, sweetheart?" the man asks. Van peeks around the man to see your terrified face.   
"I was just passing by." you say in a panic.  
"How long are you going to keep me waiting?" Van growls at the man in an attempt to buy you time to escape.  
"Now, now, no need to be so hasty." said the man. "Would you like to come in and play with us?" That's when Vanitas grabs the man's arm, making eye contact with him.  
"Why do you want the squirt when you have me?" Van says while licking his lips. The man stares at Van for a moment before smirking.   
"You know her, don't you?"   
Your jaw drops as you are yanked into the apartment. Van wraps his arms around you and shields you with his body as the door is locked.  
"Let her go, David." Vanitas growls at the man.  
"Now, now, listen to my proposition first." says the man  
"No! Now!" Van yells.  
"Not even for triple what I usually pay you?" the man asks.  
Van is about to yell when you tug on his sleeve. He turns to you slightly shocked.  
"Let's hear him out..." you whisper.  
"What?" Van questions.  
"Good little girl." the man smirks before continuing to speak. "I want to watch you fuck the girl." the man smirks like a devil as the words exit his mouth. Vanitas was ready to blow a gasket before hearing you start to murmur.  
"um...can me and Vanvan talk first?" you ask shyly. The man nods and Vanitas pulls you to the bedroom by the arm. After closing the door, he begins to scold you.  
"What is wrong with you?!" he yells. "I told you to watch Cerberus!"   
"I..." you begin to cry. "I'm just sick of worrying over whether or not I'll see you every Monday..."  
Vanitas sighs. "Ok, look, I'm sorry that I made you worry so much but this is what I do to bring in money for you and me to survive."  
"I know but, I need to start pulling my own weight." you retort. Vanitas makes a confused noise before glaring at you and leaving the room with you.

"Ok..." Van says to the man. "You aren't to touch her, understood?"   
The man nods as the three of you go back to the bedroom.

A/N: The next chapter deals with the trauma I was referring to. However, Vanitas is acting as the hero I wish I had at that time. The next chapter talks about two minors forced to have sex in front of a pervert.


	5. A fucked up world pt2

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm using this story to bleed out some past trauma. specifically my sexual traumas. I will not depict what happened to me exactly but know it's pretty fucked up. I'll put warnings in each chapter and mark off the specifically triggering subjects. please note that if you are triggered by the following, you should avoid the story entirely: child molestation, rape, underage sex, child abuse. If you decide to read on, thank you for listening to my story. if you click away, I will not hold it against you.

FURTHERMORE  
PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER, I MADE IT MORE EROTIC THAN ORIGINALLY INTENDED! IF YOU DONT LIKE THE IDEA OF UNDERAGED SEX, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

Vanitas lays you down as the man sits in a chair at the edge of the bed.   
"Are you sure about this?" Vanitas asks you one more time. You nod as you wrap your arms around his neck.  
"Is this your first kiss too?" he asks. you nod again shyly.  
"I'll make it worth it." Van says before kissing your lips gently. You kiss back, following his lead.  
After a little bit, you hear groaning from the edge of the bed. you look down to see the man jerking off. You tense up and Vanitas notices.   
"Ignore him, ok? I'm here." Says Vanitas as he kisses you one more time before taking off your shirt. He tosses it to the side as he looks at your tiny breasts.

"So cute..." he mumbles before kissing a nipple. you squeak softly as he sucks on it. after a few minutes of that Van starts to slide down past your stomach, kissing you the whole way down but stopping at your pantie line. He takes off his shirt before removing your skirt and panties. You spread your legs as he looks at your soaking wet pussy.   
"Vanvan...something is moving in your pants." you say to him. he blushes.   
"Why don't you take them off and show her?" says the man. Van sighs and removes his pants and boxers. You gasp when you see his penis. It was about seven inches and pretty thick to boot.  
"Touch him, sweetie." the man directs you from his chair. you take Vanitas in your hands. He gasps and thrusts slightly as you feel him throb. Out of shyness, you pull your hands back. Vanitas chuckles and positions himself with his face at your wet opening.   
"Van?" you question followed by your ungodly screeching as he licks and sucks up your sweet juices.

Van tries to hold you still but to no avail. he stops after a few minutes.  
"Why did you stop?" you question.  
"because it's time to lose your virginity." says Van with a sympathetic smile.  
he positioned his penis at your entrance.  
"ready?" he asks. you nod as you lock your fingers with his. Vanitas thrusts in with one single motion. You scream out as he kisses your tears away.  
"I know it hurts, ok? but it won't for long." says Van.  
he starts to thrust slowly and before long, you wrap your legs around his waist. He looks into your lust-filled eyes as he kisses you, shoving his tongue in your mouth.   
"Vanvan, I feel so good!" you whimper as he thrusts. "I feel weird all of the sudden." you say as your pussy starts to tighten up on his cock.  
"shit! cum for me!" van yells as his cock pops its way into your womb. You stick out your tongue and squirt uncontrollably as vanitas jizzes in your womb, filling you with a warm sensation that makes you cum even stronger.

after finishing, vanitas pulls out and cuddles you.  
"you ok?" he asks. you nod breathlessly before passing out.  
Van chuckles.  
"That was great." says the man as he fixes his pants.  
"Glad your happy...Now get out and let the girl rest." Vanitas growls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I feel better now that I've gotten the demon out of my system. I do apologize if this chapter triggered anyone. The story may or may not resume after this chapter. I did have an idea where I do a time skip where the two are adults doing much better and are more successful and decide to get married or something like that but I'm not sure.
> 
> Please remember though, I did this story, not only for my sake but for those who have gone through the same or similar trauma. To tell people that stuff like this doesn't just happen to you and that you are not alone in this world.
> 
> On a final note, I encourage anyone to try to write out stories to cope with trauma. A03 is a safe place for stories like these. If you do decide to write a story detailing your trauma, feel free to tag me in it because art is the healthiest way to cope.
> 
> Again, sorry if I made this chapter too erotic...


	6. Just a note

I'm thinking about orphaning this story... I'm getting kind of anxious that I'm eventually gonna get hate on this. 

I'll edit with an update later

Update: thanks to a super nice comment I got, I will be continuing the story! Thank you!


End file.
